Good Luck Walsh! -A GLC FanFiction-
by Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles
Summary: It's 2033. The twins and triplets have graduated, the twins are moved out, Noah is still in school. When Teddy's nest starts to empty, what will she do to get it full again? Or is she done? After all, she is almost 40... **In-Progress** Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own GLC, or intend to make any profit from this story. Rating may change throughout story. Contains sex/foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm baaaaack. And I'll be posting everything on here. No Wattpad. I was informed that it gives out viruses. Thank you reviewer. It's great to be back. I've decided, even though the votes and reviews won the other way, I'm starting this new story after everyone is older. I hope it is okay. I'm bone dry on ideas, except for one. Not telling, btw. I'm going to post the twins', triplets', Noah's, Teddy's, and Spencer's birthday, and any other important dates. Just for future reference.

* * *

Birthdays:

Teddy- October 18th

Spencer- February 14th

Liv and Xander- July 4th

Elliot, Rosie, Hope- May 11th

Noah- June 3rd

Special Occasions:

Teddy/Spencer Anniversary - February 14th

Now, welcome my new story, Good Luck Walsh! Reviewing is appreciated. ;) _

October 15th, 2033 - Teddy POV-

Well, it's October 15th, and I'm three days away from being 37 years old. Spencer will be 37 on February 14th, also our 17th anniversary. The twins are 20, the triplets are 18, and Noah is 11. The triplets graduated in June this year and are moving out soon. I remember when I held them the first time, now they're leaving...

"Hey Teddy." Spencer says greeting me, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're home. Finally." I say kissing him.

"Yup. How were the kids today?"

"Wouldn't know. They've been out all day."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me. Noah just got home not too long ago, and I've had the whole day to myself." I say with a smile.

"Great. So, I believe Noah's up in his room... Why don't we have Spencer Teddy Time?" Spence says hugging me closer.

"Oh, I suppose." I say, then we sit down on the couch together, and start kissing. Just then, the triplets come through the door. Great.

"Get a room!" Elliot says.

"And, it's over." I say.

"Hey kids." Spence says, wiping his lips.

"Mom, we have something to tell you. It just can't go on any longer.." Rosie says. This is the most serious she's looked in a while.

"What did you kids do?" I say annoyed.

"There's no easy way to say this, mom." Hope says.

"Oh boy." Spence says.

"Hope and I are... Well... Well, well we're..." Rosie starts.

"We're pregnant." Hope finishes. I freeze and go extremely pale. I feel like passing out.

"You're what?!" Spence says, his head going extremely red.

"We're sorry! There was this party a few weeks ago, we were there and, and-" Rosie says, but can't finish. The triplets were laughing too hard.

"

Spence, what, what just happened?"

"We've been tricked. And for that, you three are grounded and are to not leave this house. Unless you are looking for jobs and apartments." Spence says.

"What? No fair. The girls were the ones that-" Elliot says.

"No, you were in on it too. You're all grounded." I say. "Go to your rooms. Now." I say.

"Ugh!" They all say then go up to their rooms.

"Spence, they're too much. They've been like this for a while." I say tensing up.

"It'll be fine."

"No. Spence, you don't understand. You get to go to work, and escape. I can't do that! I'm stuck here, doing laundry, dishes, making beds, cleaning rooms. I can't escape like you!"

"

Babe, it'll be-"

"Don't you dare say that it'll be fine! Not until they're gone. Maybe. I just want one day, where I don't have to worry about anyone saying 'mom I want this I want that'. I need a brake." I say going upstairs.

"Then I'll make dinner and take care of the kids. It's not that hard-" I stop in the middle of the staircase, and turn around.

"You don't know what hard is until you have to do this for your whole life after you've turned 17! I'm serious. I really need a brake before I explode!"

"This isn't you exploding? Well I'd hate to see you explode, because if this is the before, I couldn't stand to see the during or after!"

"Spencer Walsh! I'm serious!"

"

Well so am I!"

"You don't understand. I'm so done!"

"You know, it isn't a real picnic to come home to this, either!"

"You're such an ass. Such an ass!"

"Well that's nice to know! I've heard it before though! You're not a charm everyday, either!"

When he said that, I ran upstairs crying.

Spencer POV- When I said that, I instantly felt horrible. Then the kids came out of their rooms.

"What? It's your fault." I say going after Teddy. When I got in there, she was packing. "Now what are you doing?" I ask.

"Packing, if I'm not a charm, I'm not too wonderful to be around."

"Teddy, I didn't mean that."

"Whatever. I've heard that before."

"Teddy, please, don't pack. We'll work it out."

"When? After the kids are all gone? I'd like us to be together forever, you know."

"How about we just talk about it. It's not good to run away from our problems." I say, trying to change her mind from leaving me.

"Spencer, I was serious, they're too much. All of the kids."

"How about I take a few days off work, and-"

"No, no you shouldn't do that."

"Why not? It's gonna be your birthday in a few days, and-"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Come on Teddy, it's not that bad. You're gonna be 37. So what?"

"That's close to 40."

"40 isn't that bad, I mean come on."

"40. You know that's when most people stop having sex. We're getting too old."

"Aw, come on. We're not too old for sex."

"We are too."

"So, no birthday sex?"

"No, we're too old."

"No we're not. Come on."

"It's not even my birthday yet."

"So?"

"So. We are too old, and that's final Spence. I'd love to, but. I'm probably all gross."

"We had sex last year."

"So."

"Give me one good reason why we can't other than we're too old."

"Teddy isn't available right now, call back when she can think of something."

"Haha, funny."

"I'm serious. No intimate time on the 18th, okay?"

"You, are no fun."

"I guess that's what happens when we turn old, huh?"

"Whatever, you're still not old."

"I see what you're doing." Teddy says smirking.

"What?"

"You are saying I'm not old, so you're not old, because you're younger than me."

"Oh, right. Yeah, that's the reason you're not old." I say sarcastically.

"Will you make dinner tonight?"

"Fine, I guess." I say giving in.

"Thank you."

"Yup. So, what are we gonna do about the kids?"

"I have no idea..."

"We'll come up with something." I say heading down to the kitchen with Teddy. Home sweet home. _

* * *

So did I have you scared with the pregnant talk? Or with the Teddy packing her bag thing? So, how was it? I wouldn't know, unless y'all review. Please? Sorry if there were any spelling/grammar mistakes. And I'll be updating the A&amp;A story soon hopefully too. Bye! Review? xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Whattup my homies? How are y'all this fine, evening-day-mid afternoon-night-morning-whenever you're reading this? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy. Especially today, hahahaha... I went to open my locker, and it was stuck- so what do I do? Pull SUPER hard and then BAM. Hits me in the face (Instant pain and then black eye... Yay!) Oh well. I'm fine, I just laughed my ass off the entire day. So, will you please review? Shanks. Byyeee.**

**!WARNING! ~Contains Foul Language (Maybe) and Sexual References (A lot). Strongly suggest that you not read this chapter if you're under 12. Possibly 13. Shanks. You have been warned.~**

* * *

October 18th, 2033- Teddy POV-

"Hey birthday babe." Spencer says greeting me.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"It's not that bad."

"Is Noah in school?" I ask.

"Well, it is 10:00 am on a Friday. So I'm gonna say yes."

"Sorry, for some reason I thought it was Saturday. Wait, don't you have work today then?"

"Nope, I asked for a personal day. Speaking of work though.." Oh no, is this where he tells me he got fired?

"Something wrong babe?" I ask.

"Well, the triplets are graduated and moving out soon, Noah's the only one in school.. It'll just be Noah here. I was thinking I could go to school. I mean college?"

"I was aware you meant college.."

"Do you think you could handle Noah while I'm there?"

"I'm able to handle all the kids while you're at work, so why not?"

"I could even take online classes if you wanted me to."

"No, you shouldn't do that. You should have the college life. I think it could be great for you, especially the kids. They can see that no matter how old you are, it's always alright to go back to school."

"So, you'd let me?"

"Spence, you seem surprised."

"Well, yeah."

"Well, you can go. It'll be in Denver, right?"

"That's the thing."

"Spence, what did you do?" I say.

"Nothing. I just may or may not have applied into BIPA already..."

"Boston Institute of Performing Arts?"

"Wow, you remember the acronym. And yeah..."

"You should go and do it."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I think you should go. You've always wanted to go. I kind of ruined it, by getting pregnant. Twice."

"You didn't ruin it. Are you sure you won't miss me though?"

"Of course I'm gonna miss you! I just really want to see you do something you wanna do."

"So, you're serious Teddy?"

"As serious as you are about enrolling into college."

"I applied. I might not even get in."

"You'll get in. I'm sure."

"Thanks, now that the school thing is out of the way.. Why don't I give you your birthday present?"

"I'm not having sex with you Spence."

"You didn't even know what I was going to-"

"Say. And was it sex?"

"Not any kind of sex Teddy. Birthday Sex."

"Oh gosh."

"It's your birthday, so I know you want to ride out. Even if we only go to my house, it'll go easy as we sit upon my couch." Spencer says, singing to me.

"No." I say.

"Feels good, but I know you want to cry out. You say you want passion, I think you found it. Get ready for action." He sings, getting closer to me.

"Spence."

"Girl you know I, girl you know I, I have a feeling. Late night dreaming about ya. Girl you know I, girl you know I, don't need candles and a cake, just need two bodies to make. Birthday sex, birthday sex..." He sings.

"Spencer Walsh. Please, no."

"Why Teddy?" He says sadly.

"I don't know, just no."

"Come on, if you don't know then-"

"Spence, I don't want to, just leave it at that."

"You know I can't."

"Yeah,I know."

"Please? I don't have any other present."

"We're too old."

"We are not too old. How old were your parents when they had Toby?"

"Spence, not my point."

"Come on."

"No! I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Not a valid reason. Just once?"

"You aren't gonna give up are you?"

"Nope."

"I'm not gonna regret this, am I?"

"Nope, now come on!" He says picking me up and taking me upstairs.

**(I'M GONNA KEEP IT UNDER M RATING. FOR NOW. BYE!)**

When I wake up, I hear the door slam shut. Oh great. The kids are home.

"Ugh." I say.

"It's okay Teddy. At least we got to."

"Mom! We're home!" The kids yell from downstairs.

"Hey, you should get dressed."

"No..." I say sarcastically.

"Okay, but they'll be a little grossed out though." Spence jokes.

"Sarcasm!" I say throwing a pillow at him.

"Kidding."

"How are you already dressed?"

"I woke up a little while ago. I'll let you get dressed."

"Good. Now bye."

Downstairs -Spencer POV-

When I got downstairs the triplets and Noah were staring at me.

"Where's mom?" Noah asked.

"Upstairs." The kids were still staring at me, like they wanted to know more. "Getting dressed."

"Why? It's like, 3:30 in the afternoon." Noah asks.

"Um." I say, getting embarrassed.

"Oh gross." The girls say.

"Dad, that's gross." Elliot says.

"What? What's gross?" Noah asks.

"Little dude, you'll understand when you're older." Elliot says.

"I wanna know now."

"No, trust me, you don't." Hope says.

"Ew." Rosie says.

-Teddy POV-

When I got downstairs, Rosie was in the middle of saying ew.

"What's gross?" I ask.

"Dad and you are apparently. I don't know why though, no one ever tells me anything around here." Noah says.

"Spencer, you told them?" I ask getting mad. "Kids, go upstairs." When the kids go upstairs I look at Spencer. "Explain Spence."

"No, Noah wanted to know where you were, and when the kids looked at me like they wanted to know more, so I said getting dressed. Noah asked why, I started to get embarrassed and the older three put two and two together..."

"You could've said I was sleeping. Cause I was."

"I didn't think of it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, how uh, was it?"

"Spence, it was one hell of a birthday present. Thank you."

"Aren't you glad I kept asking you and begging you?"

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Happy Birthday." Spence says then kisses me.

"Shut up. I'm old." I see Spencer smirk before he kisses me again. Okay, I'm not old. I'm just, older. And maybe I just pull the 'I'm old' card on Spencer to get him to give me special treatment. Is that such a bad thing?

* * *

**So? Your thoughts? Sorry if there are any errors. I've got stupid homework. Byyeee! xD**

**Oh yeah... Wanna review? **;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Look! I'm updating! And it's sooner rather than later! It's 7:25 am where I'm at right now but by the time I'm done with this chapter, at the rate I'm going and how much I'm screwing up, it'll be 10:00 pm... I need to start typing everyday again. Good thing summer vacation starts June 6th! Anyway, I'm gonna shut up so you can read the chapter. Don't forget to review! **

**I forgot to mention something really important. Remember in the last story where Teddy and Spencer moved to Miami? I forgot to say they're back in Denver. Heh. Anyway. Bye!**

* * *

October 23rd, 2033- Wednesday- Teddy POV-

"Hey Spence will you text one of the kids to get the mail today?" I ask walking into the living room.

"Yeah sure- wait."

"What?"

"What if they see the letter from BIPA? That's supposed to be here either this week or next week."

"So?"

"What if I didn't get in? They'll be all disappointed."

"Spence, they'll still love you."

"I know but-"

"Spence, just ask one of them to get the mail."

"Okay. I'll text Hope."

"So, are you nervous?"

"Yeah. It's my dream school. If I don't get in I'll be-"

"Loved. It doesn't matter. I don't care if you get in or not, you're still the same Spencer I fell in love with when we were 15."

"Okay."

Hope POV-

"Let's go home. I'm over looking for jobs." Elliot says as we walk out of the store.

"Don't whine just because you keep getting rejected. Elliot's right though Hope, let's go."

"Okay but we have to check the mail. Dad just texted me."

When we got to the mailbox there was one weird letter I didn't recognize.

"Hey Rosie, what's this? It says BIPA. Boston Institute of Performing Arts. Isn't that a school?"

"Yeah, oh well. Let's go in."

"Wait Rosie. BIPA was the college dad wanted to get into when he and mom were younger. Does this mean he's leaving?"

"It's college. He's still living with us." Rosie says.

"Um, Rosie?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Boston is in Massachusetts. We live in Denver, Colorado... That means dad will be in a whole different state." I say.

"My friend's dad went to college in a different state... It didn't turn out well. By the time his dad got back his mom was dating a whole other guy..." Elliot says.

"Wait, dad's leaving. Mom's gonna get another guy! We can't let them see this letter." I say.

"Wow Hope, you're devious. I like it. Welcome to the dark side." Rosie says.

"Just hide this, Elliot." I say handing him the letter.

"Why me?"

"Because other than Noah's side of your room, it's like a tornado went through there, they'll never find it." Rosie says.

"Now we should go get Noah before mom and dad ground us longer." I say.

Teddy POV-

"When do you think the kids will be back?" I ask Spencer.

"Eh. They should be picking up Noah right now. Shouldn't they have at least one car to use though, with all the places they have to be?"

"Eh, it's not going to kill them to walk."

"Teddy, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"How will we keep in touch?"

"Text, Skype, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Vine, or we could go the old fashion way and do letters."

"I meant with the whole other schedule we'd have."

"You're only like 2 hours time difference from me. You'll have day classes right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll just talk in the evening."

"Okay. Are you sure you're not gonna have any problems?"

"I'll have problems but I'll get through them. You just worry about getting A's. Which you should because you're setting an example on the kids, kay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna miss you though."

"Me too Spencer. Me too."

* * *

**Kind of just a filler chapter but I needed this chapter before the next so it'll make more sense. Running dry on ideas and only have one good one... I'm pretty sure this will be the last in the series so yeah. Feel free to review or PM me ideas, I consider them all. :) thanks guys! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER, and when I do... It's an author's note... I'm sorry! I just need to tell everyone and thank a guest reviewer. Because NOOWWW I have not only one great idea, but two. Now there will be a twist at the end of this story ;) Her name was Hazel eyes and I can't thank her enough! She said something about Hope. And If she is reading this, I think she knows what she said ;) . Anyway, Now you know. And I'm writing the newest chapter of Austin &amp; Ally: The Next Generation as I multi-task and post this author's note. Well, I've talked enough... And I PROMISE Before too long, I'll have a new chapter of this story, maybe even two. Depends on if I get any ideas. I'm having my friend help me... It isn't easy... So if I got ideas from you guys it would hopefully go faster. I just hate having to ask though, I feel like you are writing it and you don't have any surprises. So maybe that means I'm done with this series. It's been a heck of a ride. I was debating making it my last. But I think it need be. I'll still write other stories though. I have a great idea for a new series. About the new ABC Family show "Young &amp; Hungry". If you like that idea let me know. PM or Teview. If you have ideas for GLC or Austin and Ally, PM or Review the stories. Thanks!

-Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles

P.S. Stay Bubbly! Heh, see what I did there? :P


	5. Chapter 5

Heeyyy! I know, I know. Yay! She is updating! Sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy the chapter :)

October 31st - Teddy POV

Well today is Halloween, and Spencer is leaving tomorrow to get a head start with BIPA since he is kind of behind.

"Girls, do you have any plans for tonight?" I ask as Rosie and Hope come downstairs.

"We're going to a Halloween party. No drugs, no beer. And there's even like, two adults to make sure we don't do anything dumb." Hope says.

"Good. Have fun girls, are you going to dress up?"

"I'm going as Hope." Rosie says.

"I'm going as Rosie." Hope says.

"So, you're gonna dress up as each other?"

"Mom, I do have to wear fake glasses, Hope wears glasses."

"And I should wear contacts because I can't see without contacts or glasses. Rosie doesn't wear glasses."

"Okay, at least you're creative... I guess. When Liv and Xander were younger they always did something where they matched somehow. Like one would go as pepper and the other salt, or peanut butter and jelly. It was adorable."

"We know mom, we have memories and pictures. Bye."

"Don't be out too late."

"No worries mom, bye!" They both say before slamming the door behind them.

"Mom, who's gonna take me trick or teating?" Noah says coming downstairs in his police uniform.

"You look adorable. The girls are going to a party so Elliot will have to take you so-" I get cut off by Elliot running down the stairs.

"No no no no no no no no no!"

"Yes." I say.

"Why why why why why why why why why?!"

"The girls are going to a party. Noah wants to go, so you're taking him."

"You you you you you you you you you!" Elliot says shaking his finger at Noah.

"Calm down. You'll be fine. Plus, it could let you two bond."

"Mom, I had plans to sit around and eat candy."

"The candy is for trick or treaters and so I'm going to handle door duty." Then Noah and Elliot snickered.

"You said DUTY!" Elliot says.

"See, you're already bonding. Now go. Be safe, love you!"

"Yeah yeah!"

A FEW HOURS LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Uh, Teddy?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"Where's my letter from BIPA?"

"You haven't gotten it yet."

"I know, I should have gotten it about a week ago."

"Maybe they're just a little late on sending it. Relax, I'm sure you got in."

"Okay. Well, there's the door, want me to get it?"

"Sure Spence, if you want."

"Kay."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, all the kids are out tonight?" Spencer asks sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Yep. I'm so happy. I've been waiting since last year for Halloween."

"Well, I'm going to go to the gym and swim."

"Okay, don't be out too late. I'm going to go clean. Love you." Then we kissed and he left with his gym bag.

"Oh my gosh, Elliot." I say as I walk into the boys' room. His side was a mess. When I was cleaning under his bed I saw an envelope. "Boston Institute of Perf-" And I stopped. "Spencer's letter. The letter." After I realized it was the letter from BIPA, that would decide Spencer's fate. I called him.

"Spencer, hey."

"Hey, what's up Teddy."

"Get home. Now."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, butElliot isn't going to be."

"What happened?"

"Just come home. I'll be able to explain it better." Then I hung up. I hope Spence won't be mad.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Spence asks as he walks in the door.

"Everyone's fine. I think you might be mad at Elliot though. Look what I found."

"This is from, like."

"After my birthday. From when you sent in the application."

"How do you know it is because of Elliot?"

"It was under his bed. He figured we wouldn't find it cause his room is a mess. I guess he forgot I clean it."

"Should I open it?"

"Spence, you've always wanted this. I ruined it. I want you to be happy."

"What if I didn't get in?"

"Oh well. I'll still love you. The kids will still love you."

"Okay. Here goes." Then he opened it.

"It says they want to meet with me November 1st to discuss the future."

"That doesn't mean you didn't get in."

"It doesn't mean it did, either."

"Just meet with them tomorrow, and you'll see. Right?"

"Yep."

"Cheer up, babe."

"Sorry. I'm just stressed. A little nervous."

"I bought some things to calm the nerves. Why don't we test them out?"

"Depends. What are they?"

"Wine glasses. I just forgot one important thing."

"What was it?"

"Wine." Then Spencer looks at me like I'm crazy. "What? I have four kids I need to take care of, I might have forgotten."

"Good thing I figured we'd drink from the bottle." Spence says and runs into the kitchen, returning with wine.

"We make a good team." Then he pours some wine into our glasses and we sit down on the couch and turn on TV.

* * *

November 1st, 2033 - Teddy POV-

When I woke up I was lying next to Spencer. I looked next to me and he was fast asleep. How much wine did we have last night? I got up, got dressed and headed downstairs to find the kids awake and eating breakfast.

"Mom, we got home and you and dad were gone." Noah says.

"We were upstairs sleeping. I know normally I don't sleep until all of you are home but we were tired."

"Or in love." Elliot hints. I shot him a death glare.

"Just get ready to walk Noah to school." I say grabbing a banana before going upstairs. I throw a pillow at Spencer when I get in our room again. "Spencer! Wake up!"

"Geez, why ya gotta be so rude?"

"You're going to be late meeting with the people at BIPA if you don't leave now. We did it again." I say.

"Really? How much wine did we have?" Spence asks.

"I don't know, it must've been a lot if we don't remember. You'd better go."

"Wait, did you have fun?"

"Most likely. Now get dressed. The kids are eating and getting ready to take Noah to school and go hunting for apartments. I'm thankful they can get up on their own. Well, Noah and Hope. I'm not sure about Rosie and Elliot."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower. Come with me?"

"Spence. That would just distract you. Now go." I say and go back downstairs to clean up the kids' mess.

"Bye mom, we're leaving." Hope says picking up her purse.

"Bye."

* * *

Boston Institute of Performing Arts- Spencer POV-

I'm glad they wanted to meet at 5:00 their time, I got a late flight.

"Hello, I'm here for the meeting with Mr. Hammilton?"

"Is that a statement or question?" The service lady asked.

"Uh, statement?" Then she looked at me, possibly getting angry. "Statement." I correct myself.

"Fill these papers out and have a seat." And I went over and sat down. When I was done I handed her the papers just in time for a lady to come out and direct me to Mr. Hammilton's office.

"Mr. Hammilton, Spencer Walsh is here."

"Oh Hello, come in. Thank you Mandy." Then I step into his office and he closes the door.

"How did you decide you wanted to enroll into BIPA?"

"Well, I've always wanted it since I was around 16, but then my wife- girlfriend at the time- got pregnant. We had the twins and around two years later I figured I'd enroll after the wedding. Then we were surprised again with triplets. After our sixth child, the youngest, was born I decided to give up my dream to help out my wife."

"Wow, twins and triplets. Six kids all together. Must make you very happy."

"I'm extremely happy."

"Well, I'm afraid it might not be possible to take in someone of your age. I'm really trying not to make you feel old. You see, it might not be so easy for the public to get used to an older singer. Usually it takes a few years to get into the music buisness and have people know of you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. So I didn't get in?"

"I'm not exactly saying that. Do you act?"

"Um. A little, not a lot. I've done school plays and musicals. Some expeirence. Not much, though."

"Alright. Well, there is a program in California. It is basically like the Boston Institute of Performing Arts, it's just in a different state. If you're up to going to their classes, you can probably get a job as a guest star or extra if you're up to it. It can pay well, also."

"I'd have to discuss it with my wife. Thanks so much."

"No problem. Thank you so much for coming in. I'm truly sorry."

"No, no. I'm happy I can possibly take acting classes. It's wonderful. Thanks again."

"No problem. I hope you do well."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye now."

* * *

Teddy POV-

"Hello?" I say answering the phone.

"You, me, date night."

"Spence? Have you forgot we have children?"

"Have the older three watch Noah. Or the twins."

"Yeah okay. That might work. I haven't seen them in a while. Did you get in?"

"Let's just talk over dinner tomorrow." He says sounding down.

"Okay. Well, bye." Then I hung up and dialed Liv's number.

"Hello?" I hear Liv answer.

"Hey Liv. I know it's short notice, but can you watch the kids?"

"Aren't the triplets like, eighteen now?"

"You know Elliot and Rosie, they'll have a party. Hope can't keep them under control while watching Noah."

"Mom, I was supposed to go out with friends."

"Alright. I guess Spencer and I can go out some other time. There will be other special occations, right?"

"Okay. I'll watch them. But I'm making Xander do it with me."

"Fine by me. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye mom." Liv says, then I hung up.

"Mom, why were you talking to Olivia?"

"I know you don't think you need one Noah, but she and Xander are coming over tomorrow to watch you and your siblings."

"I know I need one, but why do the triplets?"

"You shouldn't have to ask that. You know Rosie and Elliot."

"Right. Well, I'm going to go do homework."

"Bye."

"Hey mom, when will dad be back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. I hope he got in."

"Noah, I thought you didn't want him to."

"I want him to be happy. Since we aren't making him happy."

"What makes you think that?"

"He's going to college."

"He wants to be able to support us better. He loves us."

"Okay. I'm honest though, I do want him to be happy." Noah says before going upstairs.

"Me too, Noah. Me too."

* * *

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it :) Remember to review, and guests can too!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks for watching them again, kids." I say grabbing my purse.

"Mom, we're not kids anymore." Xander says.

"It was no problem, mom." Liv says punching Xander lightly on the arm.

"Please, don't fight. I want the triplets to be in bed by eleven at the latest and Noah in bed at nine since he has school."

"Mom, the triplets have a curfew?"

"Yes, Xander. They were grounded but now they're grounded again." We found out it was all the triplets in on hiding Spencer's letter from BIPA so we grounded all of them yet again.

"Okay, bye mom. Bye dad. Eat food, drink wine, not too much. Be back soon. No, no, take your time. Have a nice night. Just remember, we're here, so don't go having-"

"Okay Xander. Bye." Spence says laughing. "Come on Teddy, let's go."

"Bye."

At Restaurant- Teddy's POV-

"Wow, it's been almost a whole year since we got to go out. I almost don't know what's good on the menu." I say, referring to our anniversary. "What are you having, Spence?"

"Probably the lobster with mashed potatoes and butter. What about you?"

"Same, it sounds good. I hope it tastes good."

"It will, Teddy. This place has good food."

"Yeah."

Noah's POV-

"Liv, why does dad wanna go to college? He's almost fourty."

"I don't know. Just don't mention him almost being fourty in front of him. You know his mood swings, Noah." Liv says then laughs.

"Is it fun having little siblings?"

"I've always wanted an older sister or brother to watch out for me. Even though Xander's younger he still kind of protects me. It's fun having younger siblings though. I like teaching you new things."

"Do you think I'll ever get a younger brother or sister?"

"Nope. Mom and dad are too old. Once you're a certain age you can't have kids. It's dangerous to have them at an older age."

"Oh."

"Noah, why all the questions about siblings?"

"I don't know what it's like having younger ones. I figured I'd learn by asking you since you're older."

"Well. I have an idea that could get you a younger sibling. Well, sorta."

"How?"

"A pet. I know it isn't a younger sibling but you can help take care of it."

"Sweet. Elliot, Hope, and Rosie were talking about how they wanted a pet."

"You have to keep hinting at mom and dad about a pet. You should get to bed."

"Okay."

Teddy POV-

"Are you going to tell me whether you got in or not Spencer Walsh?"

"Well, you did ask politely. So I guess. I didn't get into BIPA. They figured I was too old to become famous."

"I'm so sorry, why'd you wanna celebreate it then?"

"Well, I got a huge opportunity to go to California to take acting classes."

"Spence! That's great! I'm so happy for you that's- in California."

"I'm not going. It's too far from Denver."

"Go. I'll be fine. The triplets are moving out soon. I'll be fine."

"Teddy, it's-"

"I'm well aware of how far it is. We'll keep in touch. We need more money than what a cashier makes a year."

"I can get a loan from my parents, or-"

"I hate taking money from them and never being able to pay it back. Do it for them, for the kids. For me."

"Well, I guess I could get a loan from my parents to go there, then pay it all back when I get my career going."

"Yeah. You could do that. I want you to somewhat persue your dreams. I love you."

"I love you, too. How about we go home and tell the kids?"

"Yeah. Well, the oldest two. We can tell the other four tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Spence, leave a big tip, that was amazing food."

"No problem."

Home- Teddy POV-

"Hey, how was the date?" Liv asks as we walk in the door.

"Great. The food was amazing and Spencer and I have news."

"Oh no, you're not pregnant are you? I thought you were too old!" Xander says.

"We aren't too old. It's news about Spencer."

"Yeah, your mom isn't pregnant." Spencer stopped. "Right?"

"Right."

"What's the news?" Liv says.

"I got an offer to go to California for acting classes."

"What dad are you crazy?" Xander almost shouts.

"Um, no. We need more money. And this is a great opportunity for him."

"Okay. I clearly have no say in it. I think it will be a good idea too. I'm heading home, come on Liv, I'll drive you home."

"Bye mom, bye dad." Liv says hugging us.

"Well, that went well. I'm going to bed, you coming Spence?"

"Yep."

Saturday November 5th, 2033- Teddy POV-

"When are you going to enroll into the California Institute of Performing Arts?"

"I filled out the paper I printed off of the website. I'm debating on sending it, though."

"Why?"

"I don't want to leave you."

"Spence, I love you. I know you love me. Go."

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"I already talked to your parents, they said they'd give you the loan."

"You talked to them already? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I think this is a good opportunity for you. I want you to be able to tell the kids it's okay to go to school no matter how old they are. You know we need more money, too."

"I know. It's just- what if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad will happen. You know that."

"No I don't."

"Spencer. I'll be fine. Come on, follow your dreams. You gave them up for me. Now you can go after them."

"Okay. I'll go mail this."

"Take Noah. Hope has an interview for a college and she'll be gone for a while, Rosie got a job at the movie theater while she's paying for college, she's going to be busy. Elliot got an apartment. He'll be gone for a while because he's happy we can't ground him. Noah needs someone to do something with. Have a father son day while I go out with Ivy."

"I knew there was a reason you didn't wanna take Noah with you."

"Just go."

"Bye, don't have too much fun."

"Me? You're the one going to mail a letter with our son. Seriously don't do anything illegal." I say teasing him.

Ivy &amp; Emmet's House- Teddy POV-

"T!" Ivy says answering the door. "Come in."

"Hey Ivy. I haven't seen you in like, a year. We really lost touch. How are you and Emmet?"

"Great."

"How's Evan?" I ask. "He's what, two?"

"Three now. Evan, come see aunt Teddy!" Then a little boy came running into the living room. He looked just like Emmet.

"Aw, hi Evan." I say.

"Evan, do you remember Teddy?" Then Evan came up and hugged me.

"Hi auntie Teddy." Evan says.

"Hi." I say. "He's so adorable."

"Have you met the newest?"

"Ivy! You have another baby? This is what happens when we don't talk for a year. Boy? Girl? Twins, triplets?"

"Triplets? I'm not you. Boy. We're done, though. No more."

"What's his name?"

"I'll be right back." After a few minutes Ivy came out with a little boy that looked just like her. "This is Isac."

"Oh my gosh. He's so cute."

"Yeah, he was a surprise. Then again, so was Evan."

"It makes me miss having a baby."

"Don't think about it. You don't need another one."

"I know. How funny would it be if I did, though? I mean, I know I'm too old, but-"

"Girl, you are not too old."

"But it's impossible for me to get pregnant."

"Have you been using protection lately because you're not too old. You can still get pregnant."

"Don't worry, Spencer and I haven't even done anything in a while." I lie. Shit, what if I'm pregnant? Oh well, I'm old enough the chances are low I'll probably not get pregnant. Right?

"Okay."

* * *

**Sorry if there are any errors. To the reviewer who wanted Liv and Xander in a few chapters, here ya go :) Remember to review! I posted two polls, one isn't on my profile though. I'll be closing the one on my profile probably around Monday August 25th, so get voting! I'm not sure if guests can vote, if you can't leave a suggestion in the reviews. The poll is about what shall be the name of the new Walsh addition ;) btw it doesn't mean Teddy's pregnant! Byee!**


	8. Chapter 8

"No, mom. I'm positive." I say. My mom was trying to convince me to get Spencer to stay home with me. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure honey? I can come over whenever you need me, and-"

"Mom, I'm thirty-seven. I'm positive I can handle it by myself."

"You said the kids want a pet, and Noah is there-"

"The triplets are moved out. Hope is going to college, Elliot has an apartment and job, Rosie has an apartment and job. It'll only be Noah and possibly a pet."

"Well, if you need my help you know my number."

"Thanks mom, bye."

"Bye sweets." Then we hung up.

"Mom was that grandma Duncan?"

"Yeah."

"I heard you talking about the pet. Are we still getting one?"

"I'll have to talk to your father."

"How?"

"I'll video chat with him. He's only an hour ahead of us."

"I wanna talk to him too."

"Well since it's almost your bedtime, we'll chat with him now. Okay?"

"Kay." Then I went onto Skype and pressed call under Spencer's name.

"Hey Teddy." Spence says, he looks happy to see me.

"Hey Spence. Noah wanted to talk to you so I called you earlier than usual. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. Noah's good, too. Noah, anything you want to say to dad before you go to bed?"

"I love you now hurry up and get smart with acting so you can come home, I need boy things to do!"

"Love you too Noah, I'll be home soon."

"Go up to bed Noah I'll be there in a few."

"Night." Then he went upstairs and I sat on the couch and sighed.

"So, how ya doing with the mom without dad stuff?"

"Do you mean sex or taking care of everyone and everything? Cause both are bad. How are you?"

"Both are bad. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Spence. I have to ask you about your opinion on something."

"I think no matter how old you think you are you can still work yoga pants and sexy dresses."

"Not about that. About a pet."

"A- a pet? Like a kid but you never know what they want cause they can't talk?"

"You should be used to that we had to deal with six of those except they were kids."

"So like a kid? What kind of pet? A goldfish, fish..."

"Noah wants a dog."

"I think that'd be cool. I mean, I've never had a pet, neither have you. It'd be cool."

"That's what I was thinking. And the dog would be mostly his responsibility."

"Okay. Well, it's okay with me."

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you dad!"

"Noah, were you spying on us?"

"Sorry mom. I needed to know. I'm getting a dog!"

"Only if you can take care of him or her and won't have your mom or me take care of it. When I get back this dog better love you. Dogs bond with the person who takes care of it most."

"Deal dad!"

"Now go to bed." I say. "Or you won't get this dog." After I said that he ran upstairs.

"I'd better get going."

"Okay. Bye Spence."

"Bye Teddy. I love you."

"I love you too." With that, we ended the call.

Friday November 22nd, 2033- Teddy POV-

"Spencer has been gone for about three and a half weeks now. Missing him like crazy." I say. Ivy and I went out to lunch today since we had no kids.

"Girl you're fine. How's your sushi?"

"I know Ivy, and it's good. Yours?"

"Amazing. So you're for real? You're getting a dog?"

"Technically, it's Noah's dog. We exchanged promises. I promised to get him a dog if he promised to take care of it."

"What kind?"

"I don't know, we'll talk about it. I don't want a super small dog cause I don't wanna kill it by stepping on it or something but I don't want a huge dog cause they're harder to take care of. Probably just a miniature or something. I don't know what breed though."

"You should get a poodle or something. They're hypo-allergenic. And like, one of the smartest breeds. Or a border collie."

"I'll let Noah decide."

"Alright." When we were done with lunch we decided to go back to reality and take care of our kids.

"I'm home. Hi mom."

"Hey Noah. Have you decided what kind of puppy you want?"

"I really like huskies."

"Are you sure, aren't they kind of big?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm thinking of an Alaskan Klee Kai. They're beautiful. I really love them. Do you think we can get one?"

"I promised you a puppy, so yeah."

"Sweet! Thanks so much mom, I love you."

"I love you too." Then I feel nauseated and run into the bathroom.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was probably the sushi or something I had with Ivy." So I decided to call her and ask if she was feeling sick.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ivy."

"What's up, you sound sick."

"I might be. Or it was the sushi."

"Mine was fine."

"Mine tasted fine, too. I might just be coming down with something."

"You do have like six kids. One that still goes to school around kids who carry diseases like rats. That's why they're called rug rats you know."

"Ivy I'm serious, I feel horrible."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just wanted to see if you have the same thing."

"Nope, I'll feel fine but I'll call you if anything changes."

"Okay, bye Ivy."

"Bye T." When I hung up I saw I missed a video call from Spencer. I'd better call him back or he'll freak.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing. Just called to see how my favorite girl is doing."

"I am your only girl, right?"

"Of course. Other than Liv, Rosie, and Hope but they're my daughters."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you look really sick, are you okay?"

"Just the twenty-four hour flu or something. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Has Noah decided what breed of dog to get?"

"He said something about an Alaskan Klee Kai."

"Those are beautiful dogs, they really are."

"Yeah, I think we'll wait until I'm not sick though. I want to feel up to it when we go pick one out. I'll take pictures of the dogs for you, I know how you love them."

"Thanks. I gotta go."

"Kay, I'll talk to ya later. I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Then we hung up.

"Mom, are you sure I'm gonna get a dog?"

"Noah, I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I won't get better which doesn't mean you can't get a dog. You're getting one."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Wanna know why I want a dog?"

"Why Noah?"

"I never got a younger sibling. I want someone to teach things to and play with. I can't do that unless I have a dog or sibling."

"Aw. I wish you had a younger sibling too. I miss having a baby. It doesn't mean I don't love you, it just means I miss holding you in my arms. You know, out of all the kids, you were the most planned?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but even though you were planned we didn't have good timing with things."

"What do you mean?"

"Spencer wasn't here when I was ready to have you. I didn't wanna have you at the hospital without him so I had Ivy and grandma help me have you here."

"Isn't that like, bad?"

"No, people always have babies at home. It's sometimes less stressful."

"Was it stressful for you?"

"It hurt cause I didn't have any meds to make it hurt less, and I was worried Spence wouldn't show up. He did right before you came and I was really happy. All the pain left once he walked in."

"Okay?"

"Anyway, if you were to have a younger sibling, you probably couln't have a dog. Which would you rather have?"

"A dog."

"Okay. Then you'll have a dog. I promise."

"Thanks." Noah says, then hugs me before going upstairs.

"A dog." I say to myself. "Not a sibling." Then I go into the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any errors. Remember to review! I posted two polls, one isn't on my profile though. I'll be closing the one on my profile probably around Monday August 25th, so get voting! I'm not sure if guests can vote, if you can't leave a suggestion in the reviews. The poll is about what shall be the name of the new Walsh addition ;) btw it doesn't mean Teddy's pregnant! Byee!**


	9. Chapter 9

Three Months Later- Saturday February 14th, 2034- Teddy POV

"Mom, when will dad get back?" Noah asks coming into mine and Spencer's room.

"He should be getting home around Monday. I talked to him yesterday and he said if he can leave early it will be Monday."

"Isn't today your anniversary?"

"Yes but he took Thanksgiving and Christmas off so he can't come today."

"Oh. Mom, are you gaining weight?"

"No, why?"

"You look like you're getting fat." Then I looked at myself in the mirror and saw what Noah meant.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Okay, never mind." Then he left. I grabbed my phone and called Ivy.

"Hey T, what's up?"

"I'm gaining weight!"

"Um, and you called me because?"

"Come over and I'll show you."

"You're lucky Emmet doesn't have work. I'll be there soon." Then we hung up. Shortly after that, Ivy showed up.

"Hey Ivy."

"Hey. What do you think?" And I turned to my side and showed Ivy.

"I think you're pregnant."

"What? That's impossible."

"T, you're only gaining in your stomach from what I see. It would only make sense if you're pregnant."

"I think you're crazy. I can't be because Spence and I never had sex, especially unprotected sex."

"Remember when you called me after we had lunch? You said you were throwing up. Morning sickness."

"It was the flu."

"Are you still nauseated?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant, Spencer hasn't been here other than Thanksgiving and Christmas and I know we didn't do anything."

"What about your birthday? Don't you and Spencer do something for your birthday?"

"We didn't have sex-" Then I thought back to that day. Shit, we did.

"T, make a doctor appointment and I'll prove it to you. I'll watch Noah for you and you can go."

"Fine. I'll prove it to you that I'm not pregnant." Then I took out my phone and made an appointment. "They said they can take me in thirty minutes. Can you watch Noah?"

"Yeah. Now go, and prove me right."

"Whatever." Then I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

Life Choices- Teddy POV-

"I'm here for my appointment."

"Name?"

"Teddy Walsh."

"Is the information the same?"

"Yes."

"Take a seat." When I started to walk to a chair the doctor came in and called my name.

"Teddy Walsh?" I got up and followed her into my room. She took my blood pressure and weighed me before I sat down. "The doctor will be in soon."

"I wonder if Dr. Singh is retired." I say to myself before a middle aged male doctor with red hair walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith."

"Hi, Teddy Walsh."

"So it says you aren't sure if you're pregnant?"

"My son pointed it out to me that I was gaining weight, and my friend insisted I was pregnant."

"When was the last time you had unprotected sex?"

"October."

"Okay, so we can do an ultrasound. Please lift up your shirt." And I lifted up my shirt. The doctor put gel on my stomach which made me shiver. After he had the picture clear I hear an all to familiar sound. "Well, congrats. It looks like you're almost sixteen weeks. I can't tell the gender yet. That could be because the baby is a little under developed."

"Why is the baby under developed?"

"Well, you are thirty-seven. You're older."

"Is it dangerous for the baby?"

"It could be."

"I had wine a lot lately. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and a little today. Can that be bad?"

"You haven't been taking prenatal vitamins either. This pregnancy could be quite dangerous for you and the baby."

"What could happen?"

"You could have it early, or a stillbirth."

"I'm having this baby."

"Okay. You need to start taking the prenatal vitamins right away, and come back in about three weeks for another check up. Here are your pictures, you can go." As soon as I got in my car I cried. How could I be so careless? This baby might not make it because of my stupidity. How could I not be careful? Noah was supposed to be my last... When I got home Ivy was sitting on the couch talking to Noah. I quickly hid the pictures in my purse before anyone noticed.

"Hey, how'd the doctor appointment go?"

"Appointment? Are you sick mom?"

"Go upstairs Noah, I'm not sick." Then he went upstairs. When I heard his door close, I started to cry. "Ivy, it could be dangerous, it might not make it, I could have it early or a stillbirth. I never meant for any of this to happen. How could I be so stupid?"

"T, it'll be okay."

"No it won't. The baby is under developed. I had wine, I haven't been taking my vitamins. I might lose it."

"I'll be with you every step of the way. Are you gonna tell Spencer?"

"Crap. He's supposed to be home Monday, what am I gonna say to him?"

"You'd better figure it out. I just saw him pull in." I quickly dried my eyes and put my purse down. "Make it look like we're talking." I say to Ivy before Spence comes in.

"Surprise!" Spencer says.

"Hey, you're back early."

"I got out today. I wanted to surprise you so I said I'd be here by Monday. Happy anniversary." He says and kisses me.

"Yeah, happy anniversary. Happy birthday, too."

"That doesn't matter, it's our anniversary."

"If you made me say it was my birthday you're saying it's your birthday."

"Okay, okay. It's my birthday today too. Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying."

"I'm gonna head home T. Happy birthday Spencer." Ivy says before leaving.

"Teddy, are you okay babe?"

"Yeah. I'm just happy you're home."

"Liar."

"I am."

"But that isn't why you're crying. What's wrong Teddy?"

"Noah said I've been gaining weight. I had Ivy come over to tell me whether she thought I was or not. She said I was pregnant.I told her no way and she watched Noah while I went to the doctor. I'm almost sixteen weeks."

"You're pregnant?"

"The baby is under developed. It might not make it. I could have it early or a stillbirth. I had wine and haven't been taking my vitamins."

"You won't lose it."

"I might. Didn't you hear me? I was careless and now the baby has to pay for my mistake."

"It'll be okay no matter what. I know that whatever happens, I'll still love you, and so will Noah and the kids."

"Oh no, Noah."

"What?"

"How are we gonna pay for a baby and a puppy?"

"We'll have to tell him it had to wait."

"I promised him a puppy."

"Mom, what's wrong? And when are we going to pick out a puppy? You said when dad gets back we can go." Noah says coming downstairs.

"Um, Noah, we're gonna have to put the puppy thing on hold for a while." I say.

"What? But mom!"

"Son, don't shout at your mother." Spence says.

"No, she promised! You promised mom!" Noah shouts then runs upstairs.

"My stupid actions are making the baby and Noah pay for it. I'm an amazing mom."

"Yes, you are."

"Sarcasm."

"I don't think sarcasm was necessary. You're a great mom. Everything will turn out in the end. We'll have a baby, and Noah will get a puppy sooner or later. Let's just focus on keeping you away from stress."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're home."

"Me too. I missed your face too much." Spence says then kisses me.

* * *

**Hey so yea, Teddy's pregnant again... So I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Remember I close the poll on my profile on Monday so you better go vote if you haven't! Remember to review and guests can too! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry it has taken me longer to update. I haven't had any ideas since yesterday and I've realized it's extremely hard to type on the computer with a severely broken finer .-. Anyway, this chapter will be more of a filler.**

* * *

March 9th, 2034- Teddy POV

"Hey, ready for your appointment?" Spencer asks me. I'm nineteen weeks now and I'm still scared about the baby. I decided I don't want to find out the gender. "Noah, get down here now."

"You don't have to yell at him, he's coming. Let's go." I say grabbing my purse and keys then I storm out the door.

"You shouldn't drive, I will."

"Spencer, I'm pregnant, not crippled." I shout back.

"Stop it! Stop fighting, gosh! I'll walk to school."

"Noah, we're sorry. We're just stressed about the new baby."

"I don't care mom. I'm still walking." Then Noah starts walking towards his school.

"Well, let's go to your appointment."

"Spence, what if Noah acts like Gabe did when Charlie came along? He's starting to act like him already."

"We tell him we won't ever replace him. Like all of the other kids."

"Okay." By the time we were done talking we were at the doctor office. "Let's go." I say getting out of th car.

Not too long after I was checked in they called my name, and checked my blood pressure and weight.

"That's the worst part of being here." I say when the nurse leaves the room.

"What?"

"Being weighed."

"Teddy, you're such a girl."

"I hope so, the last time I checked I was."

"Hello, how are you doing?" The doctor says coming in.

"Okay. I just wanna see how this little baby's doing."

"Well, let's take a look. Maybe we can be able to tell the gender if you want. Would you like to know?"

"Yes." Spencer says.

"No. Spence, I wanna be surprised."

"Weren't you surprised enough when you found out you were pregnant?"

"Spencer, I don't want to know."

"It'll be harder to shop for."

"I don't care. If I am having this baby I wanna be surprised. That is that."

"Okay." Spence says giving up. He knows I always get my way especially when I'm pregnant.

"Well, it looks like the baby is doing better now that you aren't drinking wine and you've been taking your prenatal vitimans. Remember exercising is always good, especially swimming. Keep it up."

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem. Keep the stress levels down too, okay? I'll see you back here when you're about twenty-three weeks. Any questions?"

"Okay. So is she developing better now too?"

"Yes, much better now that you're doing everything you're supposed to."

"Okay, bye." I say before we leave the room.

"Well, that went well." Spence says getting in the drivers seat of the car.

"Yeah. I'm glad he or she is feeling better."

"Me too. What do you think we're having?"

"We? Who's carring this child?"

"You-"

"And who will go through the aggonizing pain while they're having this baby?"

"You. But-"

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page, now to answer your question. I believe we're going to have a baby."

"I know, but I meant what gender? I think we're having a boy."

"No, you want a boy. You don't know what I'm going to have. Unlike me, because I have a special bond with her."

"So you believe it's a girl?"

"I want a boy to play with Noah when he's older, but I have a strong feeling it's a girl."

"Are you just saying that because us boys have more power in the house right now?"

"No, you don't have more power nor you will ever have power no matter how many boys I have. I just feel her. I feel it's a girl."

"Okay. I'm going to laugh when we have this boy. Then you'll know I knew what we were having all along."

"Whatever. I know we're having a girl."

* * *

**Well Teddy seems to know what she's talking about. I hope she's right. I know what gender the baby is going to be and I know whether Teddy is going to have a stillbirth or not, and I now know what gender of puppy and what breed they're getting when the time comes, AND I know what the new baby will be named! I had a lot of time to think while I was in the hospital :P Now all you guys have to do is vote on the poll for boy puppy names if you haven't yet :) so what cha waiting for?! Go vote! (Guests can vote on a name in a review if you want, too)**

**Here are the boy names you can vote for;**

**Floyd**

**Ace**

**Braison**

**Max**

**Syrus**

**Ziggy**

**Cyrus**

**Shane**

**Tyson**

**Echo**

**Rocky**


	11. Chapter 11

Friday; March 11th, 2034 - Teddy POV -

"So how is living on your own?" I ask Hope as I hand her a cup of tea. "I miss all of you. Especially you being in college, it's hard. Are you enjoying Stanford University?"

"It's no Yale or Harvard, I'm just glad I got into a good one. It's okay, I miss everyone though. It's hard to get away for a while in California. It's far and pretty expensive." Hope replies after she takes a drink of tea. "I miss your tea."

"No tea in California?" I ask.

"Not like yours, yours is so soothing and makes me forget about all of my problems. So, how's the baby? I'm still shocked, you said you were done."

"Good, I guess. Noah isn't growing on the baby like I thought he would. I don't blame him, I promised him a puppy and now he's getting a sibling instead. He has a reason to be angry with me."

"Mom, it's not your fault. You thought you weren't young enough anymore. News flash, you are still young."

"I know, I was being careless. Now she and Noah have to pay for my mistakes."

"Oh, you're having a girl? Dad said you wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's just a guess, Hope. Whenever I picture her, I just see a girl."

"Dad said it's a boy. And you're just saying it's a girl cause you want it to be a girl because boys have more power in the house. He's set on the boy thing. Is he freaking out?" Hope says, then I laugh.

"Boys will never have power in the house. No matter how many I have." I sigh. "Yes, he's freaking out. he hasn't said much about the baby but I know he's scared, maybe more than me. He thinks it's all his fault for getting me pregnant. He is worried because the baby might not survive after I have him or her. I'm glad you could come visit, I'm glad you still care about your mom."

"Elliot and Rosie do too, they just have jobs."

"So do you, and you have college. In California. I guess I'm just not used to having the house so empty."

"Once the baby is here it won't feel as empty. It's because of the extra rooms."

"I'm going to be so busy. The new baby, and the money. Your dad isn't making a lot of money, and he's gone a lot so I'll be busy that's for sure."

"I can help, I can do my college online and find a place here in Denver."

"No, absolutely not, you need the college experience. This baby isn't yours anyway, wait until you have your own."

"I can't wait until I find the right guy and have one of my own."

"I don't mean go out and get knocked up." I say.

"Mom I know, you've had this talk with me many times. But speaking of the right guy, there is a cute guy in my psychology class."

"No, really? How cute, what's he look like?"

"Black hair, brown eyes. He is around six foot and pretty muscular. He's in this college because of his football scholarship."

"Sounds cute." I say then smile.

"Well, I'd better get to my hotel, homework awaits me. Thanks for the tea and picking me up from the airport, mom."

"Nonsense, honey. Just stay here, we have plenty of rooms and it's free. That way you don't waste money on something you don't even realistically need."

"Thanks mom," Hope says while hugging me. "you're always right."

"Of course, I'm a mom. I'll make dinner soon after I get Noah from school, go ahead and start on your homework."

"Thanks mom." She says and goes up to her room.

* * *

"Kids, dinner is ready." I shout up the stairs. Noah comes down with a confused look on his face.

"Kids? I'm the only one here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Hope is here for a day. Can you set the table please, thank you. Go tell your sister it's ready."

"Wow, everything smells great, mom."

"Thanks, so Noah, how was school?"

"Good, I guess."

"What's wrong" I ask.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Hey mom, do you think we can go shopping? I need a few more clothes since I left some here."

"Sure, I need some bigger clothes anyway, the baby is growing. Noah, wanna come? We can get you some shoes and some new clothes since you don't have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever. I have tons of homework, I'm going to go eat in my room." He says then gets up and takes his plate upstairs.

"Sorry, he's been like this lately."

"You shouldn't be sorry, you told him the dog will have to wait, he needs to understand that mom. You shouldn't let him be this way."

"I know. The thing is, even if we had the money we can't take care of a dog and a baby while he's in school."

"You took care of two-year-old twins while caring for baby triplets. It's the money thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." I admit.

"Well, you know if you had a baby shower you wouldn't have to spend a lot on baby things."

"I don't want one this year."

"You're a stubborn person, you know that?"

"I know, you are too."

"Because you're my mom and dad is my dad, he's stubborn too."

"Yep, that's right." I say then we share a smile. "Well, how was dinner?"

"So good, I'll help you clean up."

"No, it's fine. Go do homework."

"I wasn't offering or asking. I said I'm helping you." After she said that she got up and started to clear the table. Truth is, I _do _mind when she helps. When the other kids do, it's fine because they hardly ever help unless I ask or they offer. Hope doesn't offer and I never ask for her to help, she just does. I say I never pick favorites, because I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Truth is, Hope is my favorite. She always has been because she's so much like me, she never takes no for an answer, she's stubborn, she has that sweet charm in her voice and in her personality, and she's extremely smart.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem. Now I'll go do homework." She replies and hugs me before going up to her room. I sigh and go into the living room to finish the book I was reading.

* * *

**Hey, see Roberta Marie, I'm not a lazy ass anymore. I finished a chapter. And I've already started writing another. So ha. :P When are you gonna update yours? Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry for taking FOREVER. :D Please review, favorite, and follow. And you can follow my twitter just because I need more followers. StarrlynnBird bye!**


	12. Chapter 12 Author's note- no stories

Hey, it's Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles. I just thought I should let you all know I will not be continuing any of my stories. I am now on Wattpad, it is just so much easier for me. I have come a long way with my stories. I have four stories published on Wattpad now, one including Young &amp; Pregnant. I hope you all can come over to Wattpad and read some of my stories. My username is Starrlynn_23

Hope to see some comments! Thank you all so much, bye!


End file.
